Talk:Tamamo no Mae/@comment-81.31.208.28-20170119021636/@comment-28209103-20170119035718
ohohoho, Waver is best universal support, Merlin is Buster Burst backbone, Tamamo is arts+skill spam team backbone, she's more specialized than Waver and in some sense even more expensive to use than Waver which I will explain later. since it's Tamamo I'll gladly explore all of her quirk. let's start with her general usage, the common objective of using Tamamo by order of importance is usually 1st Arts Buffer. 2nd NP battery, 3rd Healer, 4th skill Cooldown reduction, 5th staller, and most unusual of all is tanker. but personally I use Tamamo as skill coodown reduction first and foremost which is why I said she's expensive, i'll explain that later. anyway it'll since this is Tamamo page I'll freely explore each of her Kit following Hyocaso format. Witchcraft EX Decrease one enemy NP bar by one, a simple skill to stall demise by one turn, sounds useless? it's mainly used for stalling which is pretty important for arts team that lack the DPS of buster team, that one turn can be used to fill NP, or maybe to wait for skill cooldown. it also gave her place in stalling team like Euryale, Orion, or Vlad which will prolong your survival even more. overall you won't use this skill often but it's nice to have when you're cornered, weakness? it's single target, if it's pure stalling Waver does this better. Shapeshift A Her defense kit and the reason you'll find her much tougher than she look, this is where her NP starting to get relevant to her gameplay, and where it get expensive, at level 10, you have 5 cooldown, which means you can spam this skill and keep Tamamo at 30% the whole time as long as you managed to spam NP which is arts servant speciality. the same logic apply to 3rd skll, i'll explain that on NP part but anyway this means you won't have to worry about her bailing anytime soon even against that annoying Fafnir. Fox Wedding EX Biggest reason she's popular as arts support, 50% Arts up for 3 turn with decent healing. the nature of arts buff is that it also boost NP gain significantly, it's useful for those who have good NP gain from arts by default and 3 turns means it'll facilitate Arts NP multiple time, y'know they're arts cuz they could use NP up to 3 times in 3 turns, a trait not shared by buster, and there's no equivalent in quick buffer. Noble Phatasm ''' Her NP, function as NP battery, and healer, but there's one bonus effect often forgotten which is cooldown reduction, which ironically is my favorite feature. now this is where things gets really expensive, why? because for maximum peformance you need to get PARTY key skill to 10 for lowest cooldown including her, yes PARTY. with Waver you're done when you reach 10/10/10, but with her that 3rd effect won't shine unless your team have average 5/6 cooldown time, but once you reach that part your party will be in state of constant buff, like I said previously her nature as arts spammer make it possible to spam keep your team at state of constant buff, if it's with Waver for infinity+ 1 turns, and without Waver for 6 turns, there'll be a one turn hiccup where you lose those buff at 7th turn. now this might sounds lame but once you you get Arts servant with great skill lineup like like Archuria, Chloe, Mordred Rider, Orion, Shiki or even Euryale and Medea (just look at their skill) you'll boost their NP spam + damage + useful skill spamming hence upped their overall peformance, Archuria with Formalcraft could fill her Np to 200% with NP-A-A boosted with Tamamo and first skill, Chloe could fill NP to 100% with NP-A-A only with Tamamo arts buff.. anyway you get the picture, with waver on tow you'll see them using boosted NP at least every 2 turns. '''Special note to use her # A good CE for her is NP gain up, Haloween petite devil, Azure magical girl, etc, but 2030 as usual is viable for support. if you have Prisma Cosmos then use that instead. you might want to switch depends on your team, with waver I recommend Haloween Petite Devil so you could jumpstart your party into 60% np bar in one turn. # While it's tempting to overcharge her NP, I would advise against doing so if you're going the NP spamming route, treat her NP as extra arts card that gave 45% NP bar upon arts chain, it is also advised to use her NP to reduce skill cooldown so you should use it freely, just.. think ahead, ideally there's 8-9 arts card in arts team, you should count those card and decide if you need to save the NP or not, for example if you got 4 A at 1st turn from 8 A cards then there's chance you won't be able do arts chain for 2 to 1 turns, that's why the 3 extra arts from NP is important. #Generally speaking you want to use 3rd skill on party member that have hard time filling NP first, for example Gil Caster, or Mashu. if there's not then Tamamo should get buff priority since her Np gain is average. to sum things up, she's dedicated to arts team, you'll find her less useful than waver most of the time but she'll outpeform waver, or even boost Waver depends on the team. personally my favorite team is 7/8/10 Tamamo, 4/10/10 Chloe, and 10/10/10 Waver, it's crit team revolved around Chloe as main star gen and hitter with waver as emergency battery + constant buffer. there's also Da Vinci, Tamamo, Mashu, or Hans Medea Tamamo team. anyway that's all I know about Tamamo so far, others might have different info that I don't know.